Changelog 1.06
Dear Kings and Queens, The turn of the 20th Century brings change and upheaval. Cars are becoming commonplace and there are new military units and new ways of doing battle. It is the age of trench warfare. Can you continue to conquer new lands and expand your territory? The Progressive Era is coming to your game world on Wednesday, July 24th. We look forward to seeing you there. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team New Features *57 new story quests. *Enter a new continent with 10 provinces – some of them larger than any others seen before. *Choose your side in a brutal war that spans the entire continent. *Find the person who is pulling the strings in the background. *Unlock new technologies: research electricity and witness the rise of print journalism. *Give your people high-rise buildings to live in. *Plus: 67 all-new “normal” quests (that can be aborted or skipped) and 11 new “recurring” quests. *Take part in the World’s Fair. *Prepare for a lot of mischief from Rinbin – for instance when he goes on a trip around the world and cons gold miners. *Build new, two-lane streets in your ever-expanding city and see cars driving on them. *Use tanks and armored vehicles in battle. *Fight on different-looking battlefields that feature trenches, barbed wire and much more. *Introducing the Château Frontenac, a Great Building with a unique new ability. Features and changes: Progressive Era. *Improved Neighborhood Merge. Please see the announcement here. *"Grass" and "grassland" in battle terrains will be renamed to "plains". This is because battle terrain can now have different appearances, so the term "plains" is more suitable. *The cost of premium buildings pillory and printer have been reduced. *Starting with cannons, all long-range units have new skill: dug in. The skill provides a bonus against attacks coming from long range (more than 2 spaces away). AI behavior has also been adjusted to take this change into account. *Login Page - The top news item can now be opened by clicking anywhere within the image. *A minimum of 3 smoke animations are now shown regardless of performance, when smoke animations are enabled. *The graphic for the quest info box tooltip has been changed to a question mark. Bugfixes *It was possible for deleted players to appear as "ghosts" in guilds. No new ghosts will now appear. *Landing page - The option to accept the Terms and Conditions was missing when creating a new account using IE7. This has been fixed. *Landing Page - The contents of the Game Tour and Trailer windows extend beyond their allotted space when using Opera. This has been fixed. *Landing Page - Text leaves allotted space when registering with a long Password or Email using IE7. This has been fixed. *Login Page - accessing any news returned the last news item only. This has been corrected. *It was possible to get a JSON error when trying to dissolve guild. This issue has been fixed. *The time format for residential buildings in the research tree haa been fixed. Eg. "1d 0:00:00" will now be displayed as "1d". *Landing Page - The login fields are no longer faulty. *Login page - "Social actions" menu no longer contained its additional menu items. These have now been restored. *Landing Page - Missing translate tags have been added. Please see the additional information below about the new-look PE battlefield, which we hope will reduce any confusion in this area. - New Battle Scaling. As long as there is at least one unit from Progressive Era participating, battles will look and feel different, because they are “zoomed out”: *The hex fields are bigger. *All ranged units have their range reduced (because the hexes are “bigger”). The new range is the old one divided by 1.5, rounded up – e.g. a range of “6” becomes a range of “4” in a PE battle. *The movement value of a unit, however, is not changed. However, the movement cost for each hex field is, again by a factor of 1.5 – e.g. to enter a “plains” field it costs “3” instead of “2” movement points in a PE battle. Category:Changelog